


In What Distant Deeps or Skies

by ereshai



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura becomes the alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In What Distant Deeps or Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Written while half asleep, sorry.
> 
> (Title from William Blake's The Tyger - In what distant deeps or skies/burnt the fire of thine eyes?)

Laura is restless. She wants to move, break out of her classroom and run. Tear off her clothes and burst out of her skin and howl. She hasn’t come this close to losing control since…ever.

“Laura. Laura Hale.” Mr. Harris’ voice grates on her ears. God, she hates him. “If you would pay more attention to my class and less to whatever is going on outside, I would appreciate it.”

She looks over at him and lets her wolf slip free, just a little. Just a little look, something his lizard brain will register as predator, even if his conscious mind doesn't. Just a little something to make him shiver.

Mr. Harris jumps back a little. He looks away and then looks back at her, staring hard. Her heart is beating, throbbing, and flames are pulsing through her veins. She could have his throat under her claws in one quick jump.

“Ms. Hale?” He’s uncertain, afraid. She grabs her desk to keep herself in it.

“Mr. Harris?” She can do this. She does this every day. Why is it so hard today?

“Pay attention, please.” He’s not as confident as he was just a minute ago, telling her what to do. It’s there in the tremble of his voice that only she can hear, the tiny hint of question in his tone. She holds his gaze until he looks away.

“Sure, Mr. Harris.”

\--

Later, she knows that was when it happened, when she became the alpha. Her mother was lost to the fire, and the flames of power filled her, shining through her eyes.


End file.
